Truth Revealed
by Dragon of Moonlight
Summary: ﻿She wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear more, that Usagi had nothing to do with the floating palace, or that she did. To have her suspicions confirmed...it both scared and thrilled her.


_This story is based on Sailor Moon R episode 87 (in the original Japanese anime). In that episode Usagi was heading out to enter the Dark Moon Family's floating palace and fight them to save Chibi-usa. As she was running to the palace, Naru caught her and stopped her to talk. This is my interpretation of what Naru was thinking and feeling in that encounter. Please bare with me, I could only find a little bit concerning this episode online, and I don't have access to the anime at this point, so not all of it is exact. But it's better that way, isn't it?  
Enjoy!_

_Dragon_

* * *

**Truth Revealed**

It was getting dark, and that strange castle had been looming over the city for over a week, now. Just seeing it gave the young woman chills she couldn't understand. Biting back her shivers, the red-head pulled her jacket tighter around her body, hunching in on herself. 'It's so strange...I know that place is evil. I can feel it...in my bones.' she thought, glancing up to look at the dark shape once more. If she hadn't decided to look up at that exact moment, she wouldn't have seen the other woman rushing past her. Recognizing the blonde hair, pulled into two, perfectly shaped buns on either side of the girls head, the red-head cried out.

"Usagi-chan!" the girl stopped, turning to stare back at whoever had called her.

"Naru?" the blonde bit her lip, slowing and walking back up the hill to meet her long time friend. The red head looked nervous and worried as she approached. "What's up?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant. For a moment their eyes met, green to blue, and Usagi couldn't help but wonder what was on the girls mind. There was a knowing, uncertain look in her green depths, one that made Usagi's heart buckle.

"Where are you going?" the red-head's voice held deep concern and Usagi licked her lips nervously.

"I have a meeting with my study group." she lied quickly, something she had learned to do over the years. She could only hope Naru wouldn't notice. Glancing up, the red head bit her lip and nodded once, as if she didn't believe her. After a tense moment of silence, Usagi backed up a pace.

"Look, I've really got to go..." she started, then Naru's green eyes turned to her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Usagi-chan, I'm worried about you..." the red head stepped froward, still hugging her upper body tightly. "You're...you're going to that castle, aren't you? Usagi...do you know what's going on?" the red-head waited with bated breath for the girls response. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear more, that Usagi had nothing to do with the floating palace, or that she did. To have her suspicions confirmed...it both scared and thrilled her.

The absence of the honorific to her name surprised her, but not as much as the question her best friend asked. Feeling her stomach clench, Usagi could only hope Naru would forgive her for her next words.

"What, me? Why would I know anything about that!" the blonde forced a laugh, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I'm just a normal girl." another tense moment of silence, then Naru smiled softly. Once more surprising the blonde, the red-head took her hand and stepped even closer. Staring at their clasped hands, Naru spoke once more.

"Usagi, I think you do know something about what's going on, but that you can't tell me. That's fine, I understand, and I wont ask again. But...if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you." green eyes met blue once more and Usagi felt the breath leave her lungs. Tears shimmered in Naru's eyes, despite the soft smile that graced her lips, and Usagi couldn't help but nod in response to her unspoken plea.

"Of course, Naru..." she said, then smiled softly. The red-head released her, then, stepping back and holding herself once more. After a moment, Usagi nodded again and gave a soft "Thank you" before turning and rushing down the street. As she ran, Naru stood, rooted to her spot on the sidewalk, fighting back tears, and watched as Usagi vanished around a nearby corner.

Though Usagi was long gone, Naru continued to stand on that spot, her green gaze once more taking in the palace that loomed above the city; her home. Despite how hard she had fought them, the tears finally broke free of her eyes, rolling gently down her cheeks until she could taste them on her lips. She closed her eyes. 'I knew it...I knew she was the one..." her eyes opened again, and at that moment she thought she saw a flash of familiar light. Breathing deep, she prayed.

"Just be careful...be safe..."


End file.
